SasoDei- A Redhead of the Immortal Variety
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: Sasori sank his sharp fangs into the soft flesh of Deidara's neck. I wrote this cause there are not nearly enough vampire SasoDei fics, that are chapters long, mind you. Please R&R, nya, fav and follows always welcome x3 this rated M for later chapters hehe
1. The Beginning

**Hello my wonderful readers :) it's time for another story that I've been working on forever and finally decided to post, nya. I hope you guys like this and remember comment, fav, follow are what helps me write more. And if have an idea you'd likr me to put in here, tell me. I think that is all, please enjoy this, nya.**

 **Warning: this is an AU and it is a BL, so you know boy x boy, if you do not like it, DON'T READ IT, for Jashin's sake, just read the warning and then don't bitch about it later, nya!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT, nor will I EVER own the Naruto series, or the characters used to make this fic, and do not worry no character was harmed in the making of this story, nya xD**

The moon was shining brightly through a window of a certain blond's small, but cozy home. Said blond sighed, sitting down after a long day at work. His cat, a gray tabby, decided she wanted to be worshiped, so she jumped up on Deidara's lap and rubbed her head on his chin. When he still didn't pet her, she headbutted him until he listened. With a light chuckle Deidara stroked the little kitten's head softly.

"How has your day been, Hime, hmmm?" Deidara asked the little gray tiger striped kitty, in response Hime purred.

All of a sudden there was a loud thud outside the front door. Cautiously Deidara stood up and opened the door to find a red haired man lying on his face in the snow. Something wasn't quite right, there was red snow surrounding him... But that wasn't it... It was as if Deidara had met him before or something.

Deidara walked to the redhead and turned him over, appalled to see a deep stab wound near his heart, which was still bleeding. On impulse Deidara took him in, placing him on his bed. He got out his first aid kit, and started stitching the redhead up.

After that Deidara fell asleep on a chair he had brought into the bedroom. The next morning the stranger opened his brown-grayish eyes to meet sky blue ones. The blond smiled at him and checked his wound, surprised that it was almost completely healed.

"My name is Deidara Iwa, what's yours, hmmm?" the blond asked him, extending a hand to shake.

"Sasori Akasuna." the redhead replied, rolling over so his back was facing the blond.

Deidara froze, and a tear made it's way down his face slowly. _Sasori Akasuna... That's the same name as my best friend who died a few years ago in a car crash... I wonder if he survived and this is him... No that's impossible that sounds like something in a book, there's no way something like that could happen in real life... Besides he can't be Sasori, he would have_ _recognized me if so..._ Deidara thought, tears still falling from his eyes and making nice little streams on his cheeks.

 **-Sasori POV-**

 _That brat seriously didn't recognize me!? After we promised, how could he have forgotten me... But we were still very young when we made that promise to each other, and well I should have come back to Deidara as soon as I recovered... Why was I such a fool, Orochimaru probably erased his memories of me or at least altered them!_ I thought to myself as I faced away from my childhood friend and former lover.

In the time we have been on this Earth we have been through many hardships, such as being taken away from our families when we were born, only to be experimented on by a mad scientist because we were the children of both vampires and humans meaning we would have one short life as a human and then when the time came we would live the rest of eternity as a vampire, Orochimaru wanting eternal youth himself obviously extracted some of our DNA and tried to infuse it with his own, but something went terrible wrong and Deidara and I escaped. Ever since then Orochimaru has been after us. Dei and I had been hiding for two years when Orochimaru found us, killing my human form and (probably) altering Deidara's memories.

The brat sighed and said something about having to go to work and then he left. I decided to get some more sleep while he was gone... Only problem being I was really worried about the blond running into Orochimaru so I couldn't sleep. I wanted to go after Dei and tell him everything, but Orochimaru stabbed me pretty deeply so I couldn't exactly move or I would reopen the wound, and not to mention I needed blood and I needed it badly or else I would die.

 **-Sasori POV END-**

When the blond got home he really didn't want to sleep in a wooden chair for another night so, after getting ready for bed, he slipped into the covers beside the already sleeping redhead.

That night Deidara had an odd dream that felt very familiar, almost as though it was a memory of sorts...

 **-Dream-**

 _Deidara was sitting in an old_ _abandoned building next to his best friend, Sasori Akasuna, when suddenly a man with long black hair grabbed Sasori by his short red locks and said that if Deidara didn't want Sasori to die, he would go back to the lab with him. Deidara hastily nodded and followed the man. When they got back to the lab, the man with black hair pulled out a knife and stabbed Sasori in the heart, tossing the redhead's cold, lifeless body to the ground, before pulling Deidara's by his long blond hair inside as the blond struggled to get back to the redhead's side-_

 **-Dream END-**

Before the blond could see what happened next the dream cut off and the blond woke with a scream, sweating. Wild terrified eyes staring into startle emotionless brown ones.

"Have a bad dream, brat?" the redhead asked, grumpy at being woken up early.

"Yeah, thanks for caring, hmmm." the blond replied sarcastically.

 _No this isn't my Sasori. I just miss him that's why this stranger with the same name gave me hope that my best friend was still alive..._ _But he's not..._ The blond thought glumly as he got out of bed and got ready for one of his two part-time jobs, that he needed just to support, after he had been kicked out of foster care four years ago at the age of eighteen. He wasn't poor enough for the government to care, but wasn't rich enough to not need help. His life was pretty hard and his house wasn't very big, but, as he sometimes had to remind himself, it was better than being out on the streets.

"Alright, um, Sasori? I'll be home in about four hours, hmmm." Deidara said putting on his shoes.

"Kay..." Sasori mumbled, cuddling further into the warm covers and closing his eyes. The redhead was still weak since he hadn't had blood in a long time, not to mention the fact that he had been stabbed pretty deeply and he was using most of the little power he had left to close the wound.

Sasori fell asleep to the sweet memory of Deidara's warm, soft lips against his own. He awoke fourish hours later to the intoxicating scent of the blond's blood.

The cause for such a wonderful smell was Deidara trying to get a cup from the kitchen cabinet, it falling to the floor, breaking, and Deidara triyng to pick up the pieces before Hime could step in it and cut her feet.

 **-Chapter One End-**

 **So that was the end of the first chapter, nya. I would like to thank my mother who helped me figure out what Hime would look like :) I will hopefully have the second chapter up in a few hours x3 I'm really happy and in the mood to write cause it's been raining for three days straight :) I'm soooooooooo happy *skips off into the rain while getting weird looks from people***


	2. Blood

**So hey, I said I would be posting this chapter today as well, so I is now xD the chapter begins now. Enjoy dear readers**

The blond stood up and walked past the bedroom door on his way to the hall where he kept his first aid kit. He opened it and bandaged his hand and then went to start making dinner.

Sasori tried to stop himself, but his vampire instincts won over reason, so he was behind Deidara in mere minutes after the blond started to chop up a butternut squash, the knife slipped and Deidara's cut his fingers pretty badly. Sasori sank his sharp fangs into the soft flesh of Deidara's neck. The blond moaned, contrary to what people may think being, bitten by a vampire was very pleasurable, not painful.

Satori closed him eyes in bliss, the blonde's blood sliding down his throat was better than he could have ever imagined, earthy and yet spicy like, kind of cumin and ginger. This was exactly what he needed, bursts of flavour in every mouthful. All too soon, for both of them, Sasori was finished, the blond was a little anemic but other than that he was fine.

"So am I going to be a vampire now, hmmm?" the blond asked, as Sasori licked the wound.

"No, that's just a myth." Sasori answered, continuing to lick the wound clean,liking the way Deidara shivered at this. He needed to clean the wound so it would heal faster... Or so he had heard.

"Myths are often based on fact..." Deidara mumbled quietly, but Sasori heard him and rolled his eyes, walking to the table, sitting down, and waiting for dinner.

 **-Sasori POV-**

So the brat wasn't freaking out about vampires, and he seemed to have no idea as to who I am, I could tell that much from his memories I gained when I was drinking his blood, but there was one question that was bothering me and I needed to know so I asked him, "Hey brat, do you know someone named Orochimaru?" The brat was surprised, no doubt because I had been so distant, and I must say kind of mean... But I was like that because I was weak and tired. He thought after the shock, and then shook his head. This was good, it meant he hadn't approached him yet.

 **-Sasori POV end-**

When the soup was finished cooking, Deidara took two bowls to the table, hesitating before he set one down in front of the redhead.

"Do you have to eat food, hmm?" The blond asked, as he sat down on the opposite side of the vampire.

Sasori chuckled before answering, "Yes. Think of blood to vampire as multi-vitamins are to humans. We still need food, but we also need blood."

The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence with an occasional mew from Hime, who wanted her dinner too.

It was extremely late at night after they had eaten, fed the little kitty, and played with her.

Deidara was still curious about vampires, but Sasori had told him that he was only allowed to ask two questions per two days.

Deidara laid down on the bed, the day weighing down on him, as if at any moment it would crush him, making him realize just how tired he was. Sasori flopped down beside him, looking sleepy. A question hit Deidara then and he had to ask.

"Vampires sleep at night?"

"Sasori smiled sleepily at him, answering "Yes, brat. Now get some sleep yourself."

It didn't take long for both of them to fall fast asleep, snuggling together, unconsciously, through the night.

 **-Chapter Two End-**

 **So there you are my dear readers, I promised a second chapter in the same day so here you are, nya! I don't know when I'll be able to post the third chapter, it's been really nice out so hopefully soon X3 I'm just so happy I can't stand it *Kamuis away***


	3. Puppetmaster

**Hey there my darling readers, nya, you ready for more of this story? Well you're in luck, cause I decided to write this a little ahead of schedule X3 I hope you enjoy this hehe**

 **-Story Starts!-**

The red haired vampire had been having the same nightmare for nigh a month now. It always started out with Deidara and him sitting together on a park bench, but it ended with same disturbing image, the blond laying in a pool of his own blood. One night, this night, Sasori stayed asleep a moment longer to see who had killed his brat, but he looked down and saw Deidara's blood Indo's hands.

Sasori woke with a start, terrified at what he had just seen, but felt calm after looking down, seeing the blond asleep and breathing in his arms.

Sasori tried to fall back asleep, but he was too tried to sleep, so he just laid there, watching Deidara as he slept soundly with a content look on his face, which made Sasori smile tenderly to himself at how cute the blond could be. Then of course Hime had to ruin that moment by pouncing on Sasori's foot and biting it.

The redhead scowled at the little kitten, who had fallen asleep on his foot. With a sigh Sasori let go of the blond and closed his eyes, because the blond was starting to show small signs of waking up.

The human opened his eyes to see the absolutely beautiful face of the red haired vampire, blushing we he realized that he was using Sasori's chest as a pillow. Light blue eyes met muddy-gray ones, as the vampire opened his eyes. Deidara moved to the other side of the bed and turned his back to the redhead, who smiled at this adorable reaction.

"I have to go to work soon, hmmm." The blond said, still blushing lightly,as he got up out of bed.

"It's the weekend, don't you ever get a day off?" The vampire asked, more worried than interested. What if the brat bumped into Orochimaru while he was out without him there to protect the blond.

"I have tomorrow off, hmmm, why?" The blond replied, putting on an outfit that would make it harder for the pervy old men to pinch his ass.

"Just wondering, brat." The redhead said, rolling over and closing in hopes of falling back asleep... These plans were ruined by Hime who decided Sasori's face would be a comfortable place to sleep, as she layed down on his forehead and scratched near his eyes in order to make it more comfortable. The redhead frowned and sat up, trying to make the kitten get off his head, but Hime was a step ahead of him and was now relaxing in his hair. The vampire sighed, and the blond chuckled softly.

"It seems she's fond of you already, hmmm..." Deidara mumbled, then more loudly said, "You can stay here as long as you would like, hmmm. Just tell me before you leave, kay? And also, let me check your wound before I go." The blond made his way over to Sasori and unbuttoned the redhead's shirt, stunned to see his deep wound was now just barely a scratch. "How is that possible?" The vampire shrugged.

"Since I'm going to be living here now, do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Sasori asked, and Deidara went to his dresser pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt.

"These are a little big on me, so don't be surprised if they swallow your hands and feet, hmmm." The blond giggled, giving the clothes to the shorter man.

"You realize that you aren't _that_ much taller than me right? Probably only about half an inch I'd say." Sasori retorted, as he stood up and slipped off his shirt and pants, hissing as the cold air hit his skin, quickly slipping on the clothes Deidara had given him before he froze to death.

"Are vampires stronger, or faster than humans, hmmm?" Deidara asked, as his red haired guest got back under the covers, shivering.

"Two questions, per two days remember, mon cher?" Sasori said, smiling gently at the blond.

The blond pouted lightly while putting on his shoes and walking out the door, hurrying to his job.

 **-Sasori POV-**

The brat had me so worried that I couldn't sleep, so I did what any smart person would do, I followed his scent to where he worked, a busy little diner. Everything was great, that is until he made way over to a table of old pervy looking men and the sun came out...

Now I'm going to tell you right now, the myth about vampires turning to cinder in the sun is a lie, we just get really bad, really painful sunburns.

I decided to go inside the diner, both to get out of the sun, and to protect my brat. When Deidara had gone in the back to the kitchen, I went to the table of old men, trying to focus on the task at hand, I went in order to use my vampiric power on them. They looked up as I approached, taking in my appearance, a disgusting look on their faces, this was good, I could use them as puppets that much easier.

I unleashed my power on the humans, time stopping, thin blue wire like strings attaching my fingers to them, "You will stop what you keep trying to do to Deidara. As soon as he walks back here you will say you want your check and you will give Deidara a tip with everything in your wallets, then you will walk through those doors, you will _NEVER_ _EVER_ come back here again." I commanded, after I did time resumed and the old men all stared at me, the same expression in place, I felt weak like I always did after I used my power.

I heard the brat coming back to the table so I hid somewhere close so that way I could still control the pervs and protect my brat.

"Can I get you anything else? Perhaps some desert?" Deidara asked them, I could tell he was dreading their reply.

I made them shake their heads and the brat gave them their bill, they payed and gave Dei all their money as a tip, then got up and left. The brat visibly let out a sigh of relief when they were gone and I felt a smile tugging at my lips as the world slowly darken and I fell to the ground.

 **-Sasori POV end-**

There was a thud and when Deidara looked up, he saw it was he red haired guest, who looked as though he was so exhuasted that he would sleep for an eternity.

 **-Several hours later-**

Sasori opened his eyes to see the familiar ceiling of the blond's bedroom. He looked around searching for the blond, sighing a little when his eyes rested on him.

"Are you okay, Sasori, hmmm?" Deidara asked worried, feeling the redhead's forehead.

I'm fine, brat. I just used my vampiric power a little too much, and now I need blood. So unless you want to be bitten, I suggest you stay away from me." Sasori replied grumpily, swatting the blond's hand away and burying himself in the blankets.

"I wouldn't mind, hmmm..." the blond mumbled softly.

"Huh?" Sasori asked surprised. Was the brat saying he wouldn't mind being bitten?

"I wouldn't mind if you bit me, hmmm. It doesn't hurt so why would I?" The blond stated rather annoyed.

"Well because I can see your memories and also someof your thoughts." The redhead replied sheepishly, watching the blond's face as what he said slowly sunk in.

Deidara kept his face completely blank and said, "I'll say it again, I wouldn't mind if you drank my blood, hmmm."

"Okay then, brat, come here before I pounce on you." Sasori said, _Such a weird human, er half human._ Was what he didn't say.

Sasori sank his sharp fangs into the blond's wrist, memories flashing before his eyes... Deidara's altered memory, it was of his death; the blond and him were sitting in a car, he was driving. A big truck smashed into them, then all was dark, the last image in the blond's brain was him horribly disfigured, purple eyes staring blankly ahead... Sasori finished and wiped any blood that was on his chin off, Orochimaru was a careful one that's for sure, even changing Sasori's eye color.

Sasori found himself wondering what else Orochimaru had changed about him, all through the night, keeping him awake well into the early morning.

 **-Chapter End!-**

 **So what did you think, what did you think?! Please comment, even if it's just to say that you liked it, it helps believe it or not. It tells me that people actually care that I took the time to write this, nya. The next chapter may be a filler, I don't know, tell me if you guys would like that. Remember favs and follows are always appreciated :) see you soon *Kamuis away***


	4. How Sasori Died and How Hime Came to be

**Hey there my lovely readers, nya! This is going to be some what of a filler chapter, please enjoy!**

Sasori and the brat were sitting together after dinner and now were playing with Hime, who ran around, wildly chasing the red dot on the floor that always escaped her. Later on in the night Sasori went to bed and had an odd dream...er well it was really a memory... It was of the day he died...

 **-Sasori's Dream/Memory**

 _Sasori and Deidara had been able to escape the lab that they had lived all their lives in only a few days ago, and had been hiding in an_ _abandoned building._

 _Suddenly there was a noise and before the redhead had time to think, Orochimaru grabbed him by his short red locks, Deidara let out a cry of both surprise and fear as Orochimaru threatened him, saying that if Deidara didn't go back to the lab with him, he'd kill the redhead. Deidara had always been Orochimaru's favorite, Sasori didn't resent the brat for that, after all who could not love Deidara._

 _"Don't listen to him, brat, he'll kill me as soon as you go back to that place." Sasori heard himself say and at that moment, realized it was true._

 _"Run" he was about to say, but Orochimaru dug the blade of his knife into the skin of Sasori's neck, making it bleed._

 _"I would never do that. Now, Deidara, will you come back to the lab like a good boy and save Sasori?" Orochimaru asked, and the blond nodded, terrified._

 _When got back, Orochimaru stabbed the knife into Sasori's chest, hauling the blond, by his hair, indoors as the blond struggled to get back to his boyfriend._

 _The last human memory Sasori had was the look of sheer terror and panic on his beloved's face._

 _When he woke as a vampire he was in a strange place and he found a orange tabby cat beside him, licking a wound on her right front paw._

 **-Sasori's Dream end-**

In the same bed, the blond was also having a memory dream, but his was of the day he found and adopted his little kitten.

 **-Deidara's Dream/Memory-**

 _Deidara was on his way home from one of his jobs, when he heard a mew coming from a cardboard box._

 _He bent down and found a female orange tabby cat, and her gray tabby kitten. As soon as the orange tabby looked at Deidara and he picked up the kitten, she left, not natural, but more like she was being controlled. Moments later there was a thud from some where near by, he payed it no mind and took the kitten home, granted another mouth to feed wasn't exactly what he needed right now, but cat food was cheap, and this sweet little needed a home._

 _Deidara thought for a while, then snapped his fingers, catching the kitten's attention._

 _"I got it, I'll call you Hime, hmmm."_

 **-Deidara's Dream end-**

Neither Sasori nor Deidara noticed a female orange tabby cat curled up beside Hime and them.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **So that twas the end of the fourth chapter yay for me, nya. In the next chapter I'm going to be going back to the story story. Bye bye *kamuis away***


	5. Bad News

**Hey there dear readers! I decided to write the next chapter, so here ya go, nya!**

Deidara and Sasori had been living together for about three months, and yet the red haired vampire didn't talk much about his past... No that's not true. He never talked about his past at all.

Deidara had however, learned a lot about vampires. Such as, vampires were either stronger or faster than humans - it depended on the vampire - the simple fact that vampires were not dead people, but a different species entirely. And that different vampires had different powers, Sasori's was the power of puppetmastery.

"So how would a human even be turnedinto a vampire, hmmm?" The blond asked, one morning when the two of thdm were sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"Well that's simple, brat. They have to have their blood drank by a vampire and then drink that same vampire's blood." The redhead answered, stabbing a fork through his eggs. The blond nodded slowly, interested like always.

There was nothing but silence for the rest of the meal, but then Hime jumped down from her perch on Sasori's head, running to the front door and hissing. This immediately had Sasori up and standing in front of Deidara to protect him from whatever danger was on the other side of that door.

The doorknob jingled before opening, revealing a man with silver hair tied back in a ponytail who was wearing glasses. He smelled of Orochimaru.

Sasori felt a growl escape his throat in the form of letters, " _Kabuto._ "

"You know him, hmmm?" Deidara whispered quietly. Sasori grimaced and growl at that, which was all the answer Deidara needed. Yes they knew each other, but they weren't on good terms. Deidara didn't push it further and fell silent.

"Orochimaru-sama sent me to 'take care of you' it seems you've been quite the nuisance lately." The man known as Kabuto said, pulling out a sharp knife and running at Sasori who just stood there, unmoving.

He may have been unmoving, but Deidara wasn't, as he flung himself in between the vampire and 'Kabuto'. The blond felt the knife pierce his chest.

Kabuto froze, eyes widening in shock and that gave Sasori the perfect opportunity to snap Kabuto's neck, tossing his corpse aside and dropped to his knees to hold the blond in his arms as the blond in his arms as the blond slowly died.

 **-Deidara POV-**

Sasori just held me in his arms not letting me go, not even when my arms went limp and my eyes closed forever...

Or at least I thought it would be forever... But then why was I lying under covers? Had it all been a dream? I tried to roll over, but quickly discovered that I couldn't. I wanted to get out of bed, my throat felt so dry I couldn't stand it. I reached out, only to find that I couldn't reach very far and felt something warm beneath my hand. I opened my eyes and was relieved to see Sasori lying beside me, unharmed and sleeping. His gray-brown eyes opened to meet my light blue ones.

"How do you feel, Dei-chan?" he asked me. I should be angry that he just called me '-chan'... But then why did my heart just skip a beat.

"Fine I guess, my throat's a little dry..." I answered, looking away from him. There was a pause, and then I smelled something wonderful. It smelled like nutmeg with a hint of cinnamon and had a metallic undertone to it. My mouth watered and I was suddenly yanked into a sitting position, after that my face was promptly shoved into the crook of Sasori's neck, where the scent was coming from. I hesitated before lapping at the warm, red liquid that was there. It wasn't long before my throat didn't hurt anymore.

I pulled away from Sasori's neck and looked at him, confused. He chuckled and brought his face close to mine, licking the blood off my chin. I froze, shocked at how he was acting, then slapped him. It was his turn to be shocked, as he stared at me as though I was crazy. He mumbled some nonsense about Orochimaru, altered memories, and being a vampire not being enough, or something like that.

"Hey Dei, do you remember me at all?" he asked.

I nodded, "Of course I do, who could forget a vampire they've been living with for three months?" I replied, not sure what he meant. His shoulders slumped forward slightly, so that was not the answer he had been wanting... Then what was he wanting me to say? 'Yes Sasori, I remember who Orochimaru is and what he did to us a long time ago and... And that I love you and it's all thanks to your blood, because only a minute ago I didn't remember'? Is that what he wanted to hear?! Or how about, 'I remember everything, like how we promised that we would stick together no matter what, and how you broke that promise, so I'm a little angry right now!' ?!... I thought I had thought all this to myself... But Sasori trying hard not to laugh was a dead giveaway that I had, in fact, said all this outloud.

"Aaaawe, Deidei-chan you remember!" Sasori said, pulling into a tight hug. My face was right at his neck, so I, unconsciously, nuzzled my face into his neck and I felt him smile rather smugly against my hair, smug little puppetmaster bastard.

"Love ya, Dei." Sasori whispered, pulling my head away from his neck, pressing his lips lightly to mine. I wanted to push him away, but my body didn't respond.

When Sasori and I got up and went to the kitchen, I noticed, one, Hime was guarding the front door, and two, there was a note on the counter. I picked up the note and read it. I was horrified at the contents,

 _"You think you can kill me that easily, huh? Orochimaru-sama will be most unpleased about the blond's new appearance. Enjoy your peace while you still can, Sasori."_

"S-Sasori what are we going to do, hmmm?" I asked, trembling. Sasori was at my side in an instant, holding me close, lips pressed to my forehead, left hand stroking my hair in a calming motion.

"Je ne sais pas, mais tout va bien aller" (I don't know, but it will be okay.) Sasori said in a voice like a lullaby. It worked as I closed my eyes and sank to the floor, still in Sasori's arms.

 **'Tis the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I would love it if you would comment, nya! *kamuis away***


	6. Konan

**Hey guys it's been a little while... But stuff happened, nya. Anyway here you are chapter six yay!**

Sasori and Deidara wasted no time with enjoying peace, they needed powerful allies and they needed a lot of them.

One day a girl with medium deep blue-purple hair was being harassed by the same pervy old men that had been bothering Deidara, they were near where Sasori and Deidara worked. Deidara used his newly acquired vampiric power because he felt like he _should_ help her, feeling something very good would come of it.

Deidara felt his palm-mouths appear, already chewing the clay. He snapped the clay into little spiders that crawled away and into the pervs' heads and blew up.

The blue-purple haired woman looked over at the blond and redhead, surprised and said in a tone of gratitude, "Thank you very much. Um, mister, are you okay?" Deidara nodded, looking close to collapsing, which made the woman even more concerned.

"Don't worry, the brat will be fine in a little bit." Sasori said, biting his own wrist and making the blond drink his blood.

The woman's orange eyes widened considerable, "You're both like me... Or how I will be hopefully soon."

"Danna, she the same as us, hmmm?" The blond asked, slipping into calling the redhead by his pet name. The redhead nodded, smiling at the younger.

"Ah, I see! I see! You two are a couple! Oh my god, that's so cute!" The woman cried joyfully, as she gave them a huge hug.

The blond blushed deep crimson and hid his face in his danna's shoulder, Sasori rolled his eyes, but had to fight the smile that dared to make his lips twitch upward.

"Oh, my name is Konan Ame by the way, what are yours?" The woman said, releasing the vampires, satisfied, as both were now gasping for air.

"My name is Sasori Akasuna and this brat here is Deidara Iwa... My... My mate, er boyfriend, or whatever..." The redhead said, the red blush on his cheeks rivaled that of his hair, only beaten by the blond's blush.

Konan found this adorable, having to restrain herself, visibly shaking with the desire to hug the two lovebirds and said in a strained tone, "I need to go now. It was nice meeting you both and I'll find a way to repay your kindness, bye bye." Then she was gone.

The redhead and the blond looked at each other for a long moment before walking to the blond's small home.

 **Please review / fav / follow!**


	7. Pein

**Hello dear readers, I know it's been a while since I last updated this story, but fear not here is the seventh chapter, I hope you all like it, nya!**

The day after Sasori and Deidara met Konan, there was a knock on the door early in the morning which woke the redhead and the blond.

"I'll get it Danna, hmmm." The blond said, quickly getting out of bed. When he got to the door, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and opened the door regardless.

A guy with orange hair and a multitude of facial as well as ear piercings was standing there, with his arm around Konan.

"Hey guys." Konan said cheerfully and gave the redhead and the blond a deadly tight hug, "I told you that I would repay you, so here I am with my extremely powerful boyfriend, Pein Tendo." Konan gestured to the purple-gray eyes man, who looked rather uncomfortable.

Sasori and Deidara bowed when Pein's eyes fell upon them, nay when the pureblood's eyes were upon them.

"This is why I hate the spotlight..." Pein mumbled, then more loudly said, "Sasori Akasuna, Deidara Iwa, raise your heads. You have done me a great service by saving Konan, how may I repay you?"

"We don't need money at the moment... Just some very powerful allies... You see Orochimaru is after us... And Kabuto is now a vampire..." Sasori said, stressed out, holding the blond tighter to his chest.

"Well if that's all, why didn't you say so before?" Konan said, then turned to Pein, "We can help them, right?" Pein nodded and then all of them left, Hime included.

"Danna, where are we going, hmmm?" Deidara asked the redhead.

"Somewhere safe." Satori replied.

"Where?" Deidara asked again in a rather annoyed tone.

"To the Akatsuki hideout." Satori answered, and scowled when Hime shifted positions on his head, her sharp little claws digging into his skin.

"Correction, we're going to _one_ of the hideouts." Konan said cheerfully, "And I think your going to be happy at who's there."

 **Chapter End**

 **So that was the ending of the chapter, please fav/follow/review, cause remember it helps me write more, nya! *kamuis away***


	8. The Akatsuki

**Hey there dear readers, I have wrote the eighth chapter of this fic *pats myself on the back* I'm so happy, nya! I think that this is going to turn into the longest fic I've ever wrote... But I'm not sure. Please remember to comment/fav/follow!**

It was about four hours by car before they arrived at a very wild looking location in a forest, that Deidara assumed was one of the Akatsuki hideouts.

When they walked through the tall cave entrance they were greeted by a medium height vampire with silver slicked back hair and red-purple eyes.

"Hey, Leader-sama, who the fuck are those two?" He asked, pointing at Sasori and Deidara.

"These two would be our guests, Sasori Akasuna and Deidara Iwa." Pein replied, "Or rather our new members."

"Well then, nice to fucking meet you, Blondie, Red, my name is Hidan Yuga, and I'm a Jashinist." The man said.

A vampire came up behind Hidan, he had dark brown hair and had half of his face covered.

"Hidan, you didn't spend too much money at the store earlier, did you?" He asked, and Hidan went as pale as a corpse, "You did didn't you?"

"Uh, Kakuzu, w-we have guests, could you lecture me later?" Hidab asked, as though he were really scared of the creepy looking miser.

"Fine, my name is Kakuzu, don't ask a lady name or I will take your heart." He said and then, "Also if you steal my money, I will take your heart then too."

"Kakuzu that's enough, these two are members of the Akatsuki now, Sasori Akasuna and Deidara Iwa." Pein said, and Kakuzu walked off with Hiding trailing behind him.

Pein lead them to what looked like a doctor's office. There was a man sitting there with long raven hair tied back in a low ponytail and red eyes with lines under them as though he hadn't been sleeping well.

"Leader-sama, what can I do for you?" He asked feeling around his desk for his glasses.

"I need you to make sure these two are healthy and also get a sample of their blood and what type it is." Pein responded, pushing Sasori and Deidara forward, then leaving with Konan close by his side.

"Alright, I'm going to need your names and birthdays." The doctor told them, "Oh, and my name is Itachi Uchiha by the way. I'm the Akatsuki doctor, so don't hesitate to come to me when you don't feel well, or you get hurt."

"You're an aristocrat aren't you?" Sasori asked, "You seem different than the rest of us... More regal, but not as much as a pureblood."

Before Itachi could answer another vampire came into the room, he had bluish skin and dark blue hair, he looked kind of like a shark.

"Hey doc, need any help with them?" He asked Itachi.

"It's okay Kisame, I've got this." The doctor answered, then turned to Sasori, "Yes I am."

"Oh, I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, I help out here every once in a while, nice to meet you." The sharkman said, extending a hand to shake.

"Sasori Akasuna and this blond brat here is Deidara Iwa." The redhead said, shaking Kisame's hand.

Itachi decided to check Deidara first, taking him into a different room and closing the door. He took a clipboard down from a cabinet.

"Alright Deidara when is your birthday? And if you know Sasori's then that would save a lot of time." The red eyed man inquired.

"My birthday is May fifth and Danna's is November eighth. My age is twenty-two and Danna's is twenty-four, hmmm. My blood type is AB and so is Danna's. I don't know if my family has any mental health issues and neither does Danna, because neither of us met them. Now can I go?" Deidara said, not happy about being in a doctor's office, it reminded him of when he was experimented on. He had a feeling Sasori would feel the same.

"After I get a sample of your blood you may go." Itachi said, slightly taken aback, he hadn't expected such a response out of the blond. He took a sample if Deidara's blood and then opened the door, took a sample of blood from Sasori and then let them leave.

As soon as they were out of the office Sasori wrapped an arm around the blond's waist, who was now shaking, bad memories flowing into his mind.

When the two vampires were very much out of sight of the others, Sasori pushed Deidara up against a stone wall and kissed him rather roughly on the mouth, running his tongue along the blond's lower lip, begging for entrance which was granted by the blond. When the two of them broke away for the annoying necessity known as air, they turned around to find a girl with red hair and brown eyes wearing an Akatsuki cloak, wiping blood away from under her nose.

"Kary-chan." Sasori nodded to the girl and left with Deidara to go find Pein.

"Who was that Danna, hmmm?" The blond asked, a hint of what might be jealousy in his voice.

"Just a girl I'm friends with... And kind of think of as a younger sister, though I didn't know Kary,was an Akatsuki member." Sasori answered, wrapping an arm around Deidara's waist.

They stopped just outside of a large room to knock on the door. The door opened slowly and the two of them entered the room.

"Sasori, Deidara, what is it you need?" Pein asked, sitting on a sofa and gesturing for them to do same.

"Leader-sama, please tell us what you know of Orochimaru."

 **Chapter End!**

 **Please don't hate me for leaving you guys there, cause if you're good I'll publish the ninth chapter today, nya! *kamuis away***


	9. The Former Akatsuki Member

**Good readers you don't hate me, right? No? Good here's the next chapter, nya x3 enjoy.**

"There is a little bit we know about him, though we have no idea about his location." The ginger leader of the Akatsuki said, "Orochimaru, believe it or not, was previously a member of the Akatsuki, but then he saw Itachi's little brother and kidnapped him, leaving the Akatsuki for good."

"Thank you, Leader-sama." Sasori said,pulling Deidara closer, "How long was he an Akatsuki member, and how long ago was it that he left?"

"He had been an Akatsuki member for around ten years, he left three years ago when Sasuke was fifteen." Pein replied, as Konan came into the room. Sasori and Deidara got up and left, going to where their room was located.

"Wait, I need to talk to you, Deidara." Kary said, running up to them.

"Is it a private conversation?" Sasori asked, his arm still wrapped around the blond's waist, tightening his grip.

Kary nodded, and Sasori kissed Deidara's cheek before heading to the infirmary.

"What do you want, un?" The blond asked her, the slightly jealous tone coming back into his voice.

"I just wanted to tell you that you don't need to be be jealous. I will never try to steal Sasori away from you, because I think you two are the cutest couple EVER!" Kary said, and Deidara blushed and gave Kary a hug while muttering something like "Oh great a fujoshi, hmmm".

Just then Konan came around the corner, saw the two hugging and joined in with a tackle-hug, knocking them to the ground.

"What do you need Konan?" Sasori asked after walking in to see this adorable scene, he pulled Deidara up and to him with a look in his usually emotionless eyes that clearly said "MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!".

"Just giving you your Akatsuki rings, which Pein forgot to do." Konan said, handing them the rings which they promptly put on.

 **-Later that night, in Sasori and Deidara's room-**

"So what was it that Kary-chan wanted?" Sasori asked, lying down on the bed in nothing but his boxer. After the blond pulled off his shirt and pants, he got under the covers with his boyfriend, the redhead's arms automatically wrapping themselves around the blond, one around his waist, the other around his shoulder, stroking his hair calm and possessively.

"She just told me not to be jealous, and she thinks we're a cute couple, hmmm." Deidara replied, resting his face in the crook of Sasori's neck. The redhead smiled at this and pulled the blond even closer, the two of them falling asleep in peace for the first time since Deidara had been turned.

 **Chapter End!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, nya!**

 **Comment?**


	10. The First Day as Akatsuki Members

**Hey there my dear readers. This is the tenth chapter, and I really appreciate all your support, nya!**

 **Chapter Ten The First Day as Akatsuki Members**

The blond was plagued by a dream of what would have happened had he not thrown himself in between Kabuto and Sasori on the first night he spent at the Akatsuki hideout. The dream ended with Kabuto laughing crazily as the blond held the redhead's corpse. What woke him up was his boyfriend shaking him, when he opened his eyes he saw the concern and terror on his danna's face.

"What's wrong Danna, hmmm?" The blond asked, sitting up with his beloved puppetmaster.

"You looked so terrified and sad in your sleep, I couldn't help but wake you. What's the matter, mon amour?" Sasori said, running his fingers through the blond's long hair, oh how he did adore how long it was.

"It was just a bad dream, Danna, it's nothing to worry about, hmmm." Deidara replied soothingly, stroking the redhead's cheek, then moved to smooth the lines of worry on Sasori's face.

"Were you being chased by a man with a gray and red sweater that was trying to kill you?" Sasori asked, only have serious.

Deidara rolled his eyes and said in a tone of very heavy sarcasm, "Yeah Freddy Krueger was in my dreams. Danna. No it was a 'what if' type of dream, hmmm."

"What if what, Brat?"

"What if I hadn't of thrown myself between you and Kabuto, hmmm... What if you would have died..."

Sasori pulled the blond into a tight hug, and Deidara licked the redhead's neck before sinking his fangs into the soft flesh, drinking his blood slowly, a memory of the blond, human and dying, was on the top of the redhead's mind, and it intrigued Deidara how he looked after Kabuto had killed him, a peaceful look that was frozen in place. This memory interested the blond so much that he was only vaguely aware of Sasori biting his wrist.

The two vampires remained like this for a while, before Konan entered the room, got her phone out and took a picture.

"What do you need Konan?" Sasori asked, licking the blond's wrist til it was clean.

"We're having a meeting to decide what to do about Orochimaru, so get your cloaks on and get to the living roomish area in two hours. Hurry,hurry, hurry!" Konan announced, before moving to next room, Itachi's room. When she was gone Sasori got up and helped Deidara get up as well.

They put their clothes on and then their cloaks and headed to the 'living room area'. When they got there, Itachi and Pein were already there, conversing quietly. As the two approached, they heard what was being said.

"-Leader-sama, I think we should have her take us there, I mean she knows her way around the lab and with her power she could smell if he's near and she's very good at tracking."

"I don't think she's willing to go back there, even if it is to free Hinata and Sasuke, and besides that's she's blind in one eye."

Their whispered conversation died down as more and more Akatsuki members gathered in this rather comfortable stone living room.

 **Chapter Ten End**

 **I hope you guys liked it, nya! please remember to comment/fav/follow! It might not seem like it, but if you just say that you liked it, it helps a lot.**


	11. Akatsuki Meeting

**Hey my lovely readers, it's time for chapter eleven! You guys finally meet the girl mentioned in the previous chapter, nya :)**

Various unnamed Akatsuki members suggested how to get rid of Orochimaru, but all of them would end up failing...

"Leader-sama, I think you should have people vote on what I brought up earlier." The red eyed doctor said, if it were at all smug no one could tell, though it sounded more worried than anything.

"Naruchi, please step forward." Pein commanded, a dark blue haired girl stood up and walked to him.

"Yes, Leader-sama, woof?" She asked in a calm, soft voice, wolf ears and tail twitching every so often.

"Would you mind taking us to Orochimaru's lab to rescue Hinata and Sasuke?" Itachi asked her, she looked startled but nodded in agreement.

"Of course, cousin, I don't mind, woof."

So it was decided after that, that Naruchi would lead them through Orochimaru's lab, even though she was scared of going back there, be it for a good cause or not.

 **So that was the end, I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment/fav/follow!**


	12. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANNA!

**Hey there readers, nya! It's a day before our lovely Saso-tan's birthday and I wrote this for him hehe!**

It had been several months since Sasori and Deidara had first met Konan and joined the Akatsuki, and tonight Deidara had a surprise for his danna. He had hung red roses from the ceiling of their room, set out two glasses of red wine with the bottle beside it, and was wearing something so scandalous that it dare not be mentioned. What was the reason for such things you ask? Why it was his danna's twenty-fifth birthday of course!

Sasori followed a trail of Deidara's normal clothes to their room and opened the door. He was met by a rose hitting him in the face, as it swung from the ceiling. The next thing he saw was his brat in a, um, *ahem* outfit, on the bed with the wine beside him.

"Like what you see, Sasori no danna, hmmm?" Deidara purred, as Sasori walked closer to the bed.

"Yeah. But I think I need to see if I like how it feels." Sasori said with a seductive smile, as he stalked closer and closer. In a matter of minutes he was at the bed and on top of the blond.

"Danna, you're going to spill the wine on the sheets and then Kakuzu will take our hearts, hmmm!" The blond shrieked, as Sasori took off his shirt and tossed it off of the bed, then he grabbed the wine and set it on the bedside table.

The redhead had just taken off his pants when the door was opened by Naruchi, who at this sight, blushed deep scarlet with a lot of blood dripping from her nose and said, "We're going to go to Orochimaru's lab in a week, woof." Before she passed out due to blood loss

 **So please comment, I'm a little desperate for them, nya! Even if you only say you like it, it helps a lot!**


	13. Favor

**Please enjoy, nya x3**

The morning after Sasori's birthday, everyone gathered in the 'living room' for a briefing on the mission.

When the meeting was over, Naruchi, still feeling faint, due to the scene the previous night, went to the infirmary to lie down and get some rest. As soon as she opened the door Itachi was hovering busily over her, asking if she was hurt, asking if she was feeling ill. She sighed, went to the closest bed, and buried herself under the covers,causing Itachi to worry more.

There was the quiet sound of a door opening and closing, accompanied with footsteps. And then Itachi spoke,

"What can I do for you, Sasori?"

"You love someone, right?" Sasori asked. Itachi nodded, so Sasori continued, "If I die and Deidara survives... I want you to erase his memories of me..."

"I understand, I promise that if you die, your wish will be carried out," The red eyed doctor said softly, "But please try to make it out alive." Sasori nodded and left quickly to spend what little time he could with his blond brat.

As soon as the redhead was gone, Itachi pulled the covers off of Naruchi.

"Please don't repeat a single word that was just spoken to anyone, least of all Deidara."

"I would never do that, Itachi-nii. I would never do anything to hurt Sasori-san or Deidara-san, woof. Or anyone for that matter." Naruchi said, sinking deeper and deeper into the blankets.

"Good girl." Itachi paused, scratching behind her wolf ears. She humored him with a 'woof woof' and slight wag of the tail, they giggled like drunken fools... That is until Pein walked in, dragging a barely alive Hidan behind him.

"Kakuzu?" Itachi asked, assessing the damage.

"Kakuzu..." Pein confirmed, setting Hidan on one of the beds.

"He does know he'll have to pay for this, right?" Itachi inquired, quickly getting to work on healing the foul mouthed Jashinist.

"Of course he does, but being teamed up with such a loud mouth must be irritating, heh." Baruch said in a harsher tone than usual, ears and tail having turned dark gray, a subtle change that did not go unnoticed by Itachi, who gave her the medicine needed to keep her personalities in order.

 **I hope you liked this, please comment!**


	14. The Last Days Before The Invasion

**Welcome to chapter fourteen of A Redhead of the Immortal Variety, nya! This is actually turning out to be my longest story yet! And it's not even over! Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

 **Three Days Left**

 **-Deidara POV-**

I saw Danna enter our room and was immediately pulled tightly to his chest, his fangs burying themselves in my neck. I subconsciously sunk my fangs into his neck as well, memories of when we were reunited flashed in Sasori's mind... And that's when I knew I had to do something... Thankfully Sasori pulled away before I could form my plan.

The following morning while Sasori was on shopping duty, I went to where that weasel of a red eyed doctor could be found, and opened the door. I was surprised to see Naruchi sitting there... Something was different about her though, her wolf ears and tail were pitch black! Hadn't they always been light gray? I shook the thought off. Perhaps I was wrong.

"Ah, Deidara, what can I do for you?" The red eyed man asked me, looking for any injury or sign of illness, when he found nothing he stared at me, as though he could tell why I was there just by looking at me.

... Perhaps he could, cause he said a moment later, "You want me to erase Sasori's memories of you if he survives and you don't." I nodded and was about to leave when Naruchi ran up to me on all fours and whined as though she were a dog.

I threw the Uchiha a worried, questioning glance, he gave me a reassuring nod before he pulled Naruchi back and I left.

For quite some time I heard what sounded like a dog crying and scratching at the door.

 **-Deidara POV end-**

Sasori came back later in the night, it was harder than he had thought to buy a week's worth of groceries on the very little amount of money Kakuzu had given him.

The redhead walked into his and Deidara's room and found the blond fast asleep on their bed, still in his normal clothes, probably waiting on Sasori to come home.

Sasori smiled and shook the blond awake. Deidara rubbed his eyes sleepily and stretched, yawning a couple times while being to get fully awake.

"Welcome back, Danna." Deidara said sweetly, giving the redhead a too cute for words smile.

Sasori's heart melted at the sight and the two of them got ready for bed, then slipped under the covers.

"Good night, mon amour." Sasori said, as the blond cuddled closer to the redhead.

"G'night, Danna, yeah." Deidara mumbled against the redhead's chest, as the two of them fell into a deep peaceful sleep...

They didn't get to sleep for long, because Konan's tan-gray giant pitbull mix had found a way to open their bedroom door and then jumped up on the bed, right on top of Sasori and Deidara.

"Hello there, Ben, could you get off of us now, hmmm?" Deidara asked the gentle giant.

In reply, he licked the blond's face, hands, hair, and anything that was visible.

"I'll go get Konan." Sasori said, but when he tried to get up, Benjamin had other ideas and put one of his massive paws on the redhead's chest. The redhead rolled his eyes, picked up his phone off of the bedside table, tapped on Konan's number on his contacts list, and called her.

"What do you need so late at night Sasori?" The girl asked through the phone.

"Ben found his way into our room and is currently sitting on us." The redhead replied.

"On my way." Konan said more awake, and then hung up.

The blue-purple haired girl was there in a matter of minutes with a leash in hand. When the huge dog saw his mommy, he jumped off of the bed, ran to her wagging his whip of a tail, put his two giant front paws on her shoulders as if to give her a big hug, and licked her face.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think I need a shower to wash off all the dog slobber, hmmm." Deidara said, as soon as Konan left.

"I'll help you with that, little brat." Sasori teared, picking the blond up, carrying him bridal style to the bathroom attached to their room.

When there, he stripped the blond of all clothing and then took off his own. He turned the water on hot, but not too hot, and started to wash Deidara's hair, then the blond's back. The blond did the same for him and then the two of them got out, wrapping told around themselves, then grabbing clean clothes, dried off, climbed under the covers and cuddled until the sunlight shone through their window the next morning.

"Bon matin, my little brat." Sasori said, stroking Deidara's silky blond locks gently.

" 'ning Danna, un." Deidara mumbled cutely.

The two of them stayed in bed for the rest of the day with Hime occasionally jumping on Sasori's head, or batting Deidara's long hair with her paws.

An orange tabby cat showed up later in the evening and jumped up on the bed, sitting on Sasori's lap as though he were her owner and she liked him as much as Hime did.

Sasori petted her and she purred, perfectly content with how life had turned out. She fell asleep a few moments later, Hime lying beside her.

Deidara was curious so he asked, "Hey Danna, who is this cute cat? She looks a lot like Hime only a different color, hmmm."

"Her name is Tsubaki, she's my cat, and also Hime's mother." Sasori answered, and the rest of the night was silent, in the morning would go to Orochimaru's lab, but for now the two of them would enjoy each other's company and a good night's rest.

 **Chapter** **Fourteen End!**

 **That was the end of chapter fourteen, nya. Don't forget to review/fav/follow! Remember it helps a lot!**


	15. Orochimaru's Lab and the Attack

**Hiya, I was able to write this faster than I thought, so enjoy!**

It took the entire Akatsuki, aside from Itachi and Kisame who had to stay behind and make sure any injures would be able to be treated properly, several days to reach the lab. Naruchi looked around nervously, sniffing the air, ears twitching.

When the sun was high in the sky the Akatsuki struck. It started out with a couple guards in the wrong place at the wrong time, but then Orochimaru sent his 'pets' after them. One of them being a pink haired bitch that Sasori and Deidara had grown up with, she was always trying to steal the redhead away from the blond. Deidara had the honor of ending that miserable existence. The next person they faced was a creepy old guy that had a multitude of Uchiha eyes on his, Naruchi disposed of him with little difficulty.

They entered a room deep in the lab and found a boy around eighteen with black hair and red eyes sitting in the corner, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Sasuke, we're leaving." Pein said calmly, and the Uchiha nodded. And with that they continued onward... Until they were stopped by Kabuto.

Pein quickly rammed a lead rod through the silver haired man's chest... But at the same time Kabuto managed to stab a knife through the ginger's shoulder.

When that was finished, they made their way deeper into the lab, until at last they reached Orochimaru's private research room.

Konan pushed the heavy door open and everyone entered, taking in the appearance; it was a brightly lot room with an entire wall lined with bookcases filled to the brim with book. There was a metal table in the middle of the room, papers scattered across it with beakers full of every color imaginable cluttering the edges. And there amongst the clutter of papers and beakers was none other than Orochimaru.

Sasuke was burning him alive with his black Amaterasu flames before anyone could say or do anything. And then he was gone, burned away into nothingness.

"I guess we can all go home now, woof." Naruchi said and everyone began the long journey to the current Akatsuki hideout. There would be time to talk when everyone was home.

 **Don't worry that wasn't the end, no my dear readers that was the beginning to the next part of the story, nya! I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


	16. Reunions and Home Sweet Home

**Happy Holidays dear readers, nya! For a present to all of you three chapters in a row yay! And a chapter of Your Guardian Angel!**

 **Warning: a few mentions of ItaSasu.**

It was a long and tedious journey back to the Akatsuki hideout for some, but for others who were going to be reunited with loved ones, it was well worth the wait.

For Sasori and Deidara it was just good to get back to somewhere away from Orochimaru and his lab, ready to be done with all this adventure stuff, just relax and enjoy the new found peace.

For Naruchi, she just wanted to collapse in a heap and sleep for days.

For Sasuke, he wanted to go home to his older brother... And lover, Itachi.

-Several days later-

The Akatsuki finally made it back to the hideout, Naruchi collapsed in a heap, Itachi and Sasuke did some inappropriate things off screen, and Sasori and Deidara were summoned by Pein, who's shoulder had completely healed already.

"Sasori Akasuna and Deidara Iwa, you have a choice, you can either leave and do whatever you planned on doing... Or you can stay here and stay members of the Akatsuki. And I would like to thank you for helping me save my friend, Obito Uchiha... It seems Orochimaru did something to his brain though, cause he won't shut up about 'Tobi's a good boy'. At any rate the mission was a success, good work guys." Pein said, Konan sitting beside him on the sofa, very slyly letting her left ring finger be shown, showing the diamond ring there, "What ever your choice may be, I'd like to ask you two to be in our wedding."

"You'd look great as my maid of honor Dei!" Konan squealed delightedly, "Oooh, and Sasori as Pein's best man, Naruchi and Kary could be my bridesmaids, oh I just can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!"

Before Konan could jabber on anymore, Sasori and Deidara snuck away to their room... Where they found a certain red eyed doctor waiting outside the door with another red eyed boy beside him.

Deidara glared at Sasuke, who glared back while Sasori and Itachi just nodded to each other in acknowledgement.

"Thank you." The doctor said and Sasori nodded, then the Uchiha brothers walked a room over to Itachi's and disappeared.

"What are we going to do Danna, hmmm?" Deidara asked when they were sitting together on the bed, the redhead brushing the blond's hair until it was silky.

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked in reply.

"I mean are we going to stay Akatsuki members, or do you want to leave?" The blond asked again, annoyed this time.

"I want what you want, Brat." Sasori answered, kissing the blond's forehead lightly and smiled gently.

"Well I think we should stay, un."

"Then stay we shall."

 **-Chapter sixteen end!-**

 **Yay! That was the chapter's end, nya.**


	17. A Pein and Konan Style Wedding

**Hey so 2 out of 3 for chapters, nya. In case you couldn't tell what this chapter is about, it's Pein and Konan's wedding. Enjoy~**

The first Akatsuki wedding was upon them and everyone was waiting on Konan to walk down the isle. Just then Obito and Konan walked down the isle, arm in arm.

Konan looked absolutely stunning in her dress, and Pein fidgeted in his tuxedo.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone has a just right that they should not do so, speak now or forever hold your peace." Itachi said rather bored as they paused for a minute, "Okay, well now exchange your vows."

"I, Pein Tendo, take you, Konan Ame, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Pein said rather uncomfortably, still fidgeting a little.

"I, Konan Ame, take you, Pein Tendo, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Konan said, staring into her soon to be husband's eyes.

"May we have the rings."

Sasuke handed the rings to Sasori, who handed them to Pein and Konan.

"With this rings, I be wed." Pein said, sliding a ring onto her elegant finger.

"With this ring, I be wed." Konan said, sliding a ring onto the ginger's finger.

After the wedding, Deidara, who was still in a light blue knee length dress, was pulled off to the side by the bride.

"Have you decided on if your staying or not?" She asked, fangs showing as she spoke.

"Yeah we're staying, hmmm. And I see you are a vampire now, congratulations on that and the wedding." Deidara said and Konan gave him a huge hug.

Before too long Pein and Konan were on their way to their honeymoon. In his absence the Akatsuki would take a break.

 **-Chapter seventeen end-**

 **One more chapter of this to publish today, nya!**


	18. Sleepover part one of two

Chapter **3 out of 3 to publish today yay! I hope you guys appreciate the time and effort I'm putting into this, nya!**

It had been a month since Pein and Konan departed for their honeymoon, and Deidara was very bored, so he decided to invite Kary and Naruchi over to have a sleepover.

Since he remembered that Kary liked horror films, he rented _The Conjuring_ 1 and 2, and _Sinister_ 1 and 2 from a store that was within walking distance from his house. It was in the late evening when Kary and Naruchi arrived at the blond's small home.

Kary had brought all of the things needed when you stayed the night - or in this case two - as well as a SasoDei fic that she was working on and some tissues in case she had to stop a nose bleed if the real life yaoi was too much.

Naruchi packed everything she would need as well, including her medication to keep her personalities in order, an iron supplement in case of going extreme fujoshi fangirl, some tissues for the same reason as Kary, and her Super Smash Bros Brawl video game as well as the game console with it and the controllers.

Deidara welcomed them in and then went to make dinner, telling his guests to sit at the small dining room table before either of them could offer to help. Sasori insisted on helping to make the chicken noodle soup with lots of veggies, and the Cesar salad, all of this being homemade.

When the food was ready, Deidara and Sasori walked to the table with everyone's food. They all began to eating and talking about meaningless stuff... And then Naruchi started acting like a dog, her ears turning pitch black, her tail had turned dark gray, so she made her way over to her bag and took her medicine.

"Why did your ears turn black Naruchi, un?" Deidara asked her, tilting his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Orochimaru experimented on me and he was about to share his findings with another underground scientist, but then I found a way to escape, cause this blond let me out... That was about five years ago, woof... If I ever see that blond again, I'd thank him for helping me." Naruchi replied and Deidara's mouth fell open as he stared at her.

"That was you, hmmm?!" He said this more as a statement than a question, all eyes turned to him and held questions in them, the blond blushed and mumbled, "I'm the one who let her out... She was such a tiny thing back then, but now she's grown into a beautiful young women... And that was so long ago..."

Naruchi jumped up out of her seat and gave Deidara a giant hug, "Thank you, Deidara nii-sama!" She said and then returned to her seat.

After dinner was finished and Naruchi cleaned the dishes and put them away (not allowing anyone else to do them, least of all Deidara), they all went to the living room and watched both of _The Conjuring_ movies.

Naruchi lie on the floor much like a dog would, chin resting on her 'paws', Kary sat in a comfy chair, and Sasori and Deidara sat on the couch, cuddling together, Sasori pulling Dei close when there was a really scary/creepy part on screen. Kary, who had already watched both of them, put some tissues up her nose - to stop the SasoDei fangirl nose bleed - and hid under a blanket she had brought with her, so that way Sasori and Deidara couldn't hear the squeals and giggles of this SasoDei fangirl. Her blanket was one where it had the little holes in it **(I believe it's called a woven blanket, but I'm not sure...)** so she could still see the SasoDei cuteness, but with out them seeing.

When the movies were over, Kary was still buried under her blanket, so Sasori and Deidara walked over and pulled it off of her... She just stared at them, and then hid her face behind her hands, probably blushing the deepest shade of red you've ever seen. Sasori and Deidara continued to stare at her, until Naruchi, deciding to help Kary out, got up, stretching as a dog would, went to her bag, and got out Super Smash Bros Brawl, and they all played it - Kary as Samus sometimes switching to play as Pikachu, Dei as Link, Sasori as Fox McCloud, and Naruchi as Zelda - until the wee hours I'm the morning when they slowly one by one fell asleep, first was Naruchi, then Deidara, and then Sasori and Kary.

They all had sweet dreams that night, Sasori and Deidara about the first time they met in Orochimaru's lab, Kary about SasoDei cuteness, and Naruchi about how nice it would be to be full wolf... And actually have a family, imagining Sasori and Deidara as her parents... And Kary as an older sister.

 **-Chapter eighteen end-**

 **So I hope you guys liked it, it'll be the only one you'll get for a while, nya. I hope you will read the rest of the story :)**

 **Important: To any of you that gave read my stuff on Wattpad, I WILL NOT BE ON OR POSTING STUFF FOR A WHILE my mom isn't allowing me to go on there so yeah sorry guys *Kamuis away***


	19. Sleepover part two of two

**I hope you guys will like this nineteenth chapter, nya.**

Everyone awoke the next morning to Konan's Pitbull mix sniffing them and panting with a goofy look on his face, wagging his long tail and hitting people in the face with it.

"Itachi and Sasuke were supposed to watch him while I was gone, I'm soooooooooo sorry, woof." Naruchi said, practically in tears.

"It's okay, I'll just call the weasel and have him come get this giant, hmmm." Deidara said, petting Naruchi's head as one would pet a dog, getting out his phone and calling the red eyed doctor.

By the time breakfast was over, Itachi had arrived and taken Ben home with him.

They watched both _Sinister_ movies and this time Kary payed a little more attention to the movie - still no as much as she payed the SasoDei cuteness.

"I hope they make another one, woof." Naruchi said after the second movie ended.

When they were done, everyone headed to the kitchen, where they baked for hours and hours before making diner, roast beef sandwiches with Doritos.

Since Sasori and Deidara had managed to track down Sasori's grandmother and were meeting her the next day, they all went to bed early that night.

In the morning Kary and Naruchi left and Sasori and Deidara got ready to meet the redhead's grandmother.

 **-Chapter nineteen end-**

 **I hope you liked it, nya! Always remember to Fav/Follow/Review!**


	20. Meeting Chiyo

**Hello there dear readers! This is the chapter we meet granny Chiyo! I hope you will comment, nya.**

"Maybe you should meet her alone, hmmm. I mean what if she doesn't accept you being gay? It's not exactly the first thing she should know about you..." Deidara said when they were about to get out of their car.

"If she doesn't accept me just because of who I love, then she has no room in my life." Sasori said, kissing Dei on the lips, "And if she accepts us then why not, she's going to find out one way or another."

They approached an old lady who was sitting on a park bench. As soon as she saw Sasori, she jumped up and hugged the life out of him.

"You must be my grandson Sasori, am I correct?" The old woman asked, holding him at an arms length and looking at him more closely, her eyes moving away from the redhead to take in the appearance of the blond, "And who's this?"

"This would be my boyfriend Deidara Iwa, we were both experimented on in Orochimaru's lab." Sasori answered, wrapping an arm around said blond's waist.

"It's nice to meet you, and I'm so glad that you two have found someone so early in life." Chiyo said, pulling the blond into a bone crushing hug.

"So then... You're okay with us being a couple?" Dei asked hesitantly, glancing at Sasori at the same time he glanced at Deidara.

"Yeah." She confirmed and then the three of them launched into a long conversation about what they had been up to and all sorts of other stuff. It turned out that Sasori had three cousins and his parents unfortunately died a long time ago.

"Well I have to be going, don't be strangers now, come visit me soon." Chiyo said when the sun had almost disappeared completely, she hugged them and then went on her way.

"That went better than I expected." Sasori said honestly, when they were in the car driving home, "She accepted us and she seemed to really like you, Mon amour."

Deidara nodded and stared out the window, wondering about his family... And if Sasori's cousins would like him as much as Chiyo seemed to.

 **-Chapter twenty end-**

 **I hope you guys liked it, nya. Please Fav/Follow/Review!**


	21. Meet the Cousins

**Hello again xD chapter twenty-one is starting now!**

It was not a week later that Chiyo knocked on the blond's door with Sasori's three cousins by her side. Deidara opened the door and let them all in.

"Sasori, I'd like to introduce you to your cousins!" Chiyo exclaimed happily, "This is Temari Nara." She pointed to a blond girl, who had her left hand resting on her large belly, showing a wedding ring, "As you can see she is expecting. Next we have Kankuro, he's the middle child." She pointed to a brown haired boy, "And then we have the baby of the family, Gaara, who I'm currently a little upset with." She pushed a red-haired boy forward, he had a lot of eyeliner on his eyes, no eyebrows and a tattoo on his forehead that said love in Japanese.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you, my name is Sasori Akasuna and this is my boyfriend Deidara Iwa." The redhead said, offering a hand to shake to Gaara, then Kankuro. When he got to Temari, she hugged him and Deidara both.

"Shall we go to the living room, hmmm?" Dei more said than asked, as they all followed him to the living room, sitting down in various places.

They - being Sasori, Temari, Kankuro and something Gaara - talked about things, some important, some not so much, while Dei just sat there and wished he knew anything about his family...

Chiyo noticed this and pulled Deidara to the kitchen, they wouldn't be missed and the blond needed to hear what she had to say.

"I tracked down your family. Your mother is alive... But sadly your father died the day you were born, I could arrange for you to meet her if you'd like." Chiyo said, when they were in the kitchen. It had taken her the entire week just to find the blond's mother, but she had done it.

"Why do you care about me meeting my mother, un?" Deidara asked almost sadly, imaging Chiyo wanting to get him away from her grandson.

"Because I want you to be happy. I think of you as a member of my family." The old woman replied, slapping Deidara on the back.

"Do I have any siblings?" The blond asked, kind of hoping for a yes.

"You have a half sister, her name was... Uh, something like Naruri Hyuga."

"Naruchi Hyuga, hmmm?"

"Yeah that's the one and a step father also."

The blond almost fainted! When Naruchi had called her 'big brother' she was actually right!

Deidara smiled and said, "I would love to meet my mother and step father, un. Tell them that I'm also bringing Naru-chan."

 **-Chapter twenty-one end-**

 **I hope you liked it, nya!**


	22. Meeting the Mother And a Surprise

**Hey guys! I would have published this yesterday... But my right arm was sore from having my blood drawn, nya. So here you are!**

"Danna, hurry and get ready, hmmm!" Deidara said to his red haired boyfriend, who was already getting ready. Why was the blond in such a hurry to get going you ask? Because he was meeting his mother for the first time.

"You're sure it's okay for me to accompany you two?" Sasori asked, putting on his shoes. He received a nod from both Deidara and Naruchi.

There was nothing but silence as they rode to their destination. As they got closer and closer, the blond started to feel his worries more and more, _What if she hates me and doesn't want me... Especially when she finds out I'm gay, not everyone accepts it... Even if it's someone they love..._

His fears were soon dispelled when they got to a blond haired woman with green eyes, who crushed Dei and Naruchi in a hug while sobbing, "My babies, my babies."

When she let go of her children she finally noticed the redhead and tilted her head to the side, "And whom might you be, aye? I hope it's only two children I lost." She laughed a little, nervously.

"No ma'am, I'm not one of your children." Sasori replied with a smile, the woman let out a visible sigh of relief, "I'm actually your son's boyfriend." He extended a hand to shake, but she had fainted.

Naruchi pulled out a fan and fanned her mother, helping her regain consciousness.

"Are you okay, um, mom?" Deidara asked awkwardly, helping the other blond sit up.

"Yes, I'm fine sweetie... It's a shock for the first thing to know about your baby boy is that he's gay... Which is fine! I just wish I knew your name is all..." The green eyed woman said, a sad smile on her face.

"My name is Deidara, un. Deidara Iwa." He said, trying to comfort his mother.

"And I'm Naruchi Hyuga, woof."

"Well it's nice to meet you, aye!" The woman exclaimed, then she turned to the redhead with a warm smile, "I'm sorry I fainted before. My name is Elizabeth Collins...er I guess actually now it's Elizabeth Hyuga."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hyuga. My name is Sasori Akasuna." The redhead said, and was pulled into a hug by Deidara's mother.

"Call me mom, aye! Or at least Eliza!" Elizabeth said, letting go of Sasori and turning to her daughter, "Those are really cute wolf ears, where did you buy them?"

"They are a part of me... I didn't buy them anywhere, woof. They're attached to me..." Naruchi answered sadly and was immediately hugged by her mom, her big brother and his boyfriend.

"So mom, I have a question, hmmm. Are you a vampire... Or was my father?" Deidara asked and all eyes turned to Elizabeth who blushed a little then showed her fangs.

"You two have siblings by the way." She said out of the blue and their jaws dropped. Smiling, Elizabeth continued, "You have two to be exact, aye. A brother two years younger than you, Dei... He's Naru-chan's half brother and your full brother. And then there's the baby of the family, she's only eight. You guys should meet them when you meet my husband."

"Speaking of husbands..." Sasori said and then kneeled down on one knee in front of Deidara, holding out a Sapphire ring with a silver band, "Will you marry me, Mon amour?"

Dei nodded, Naruchi fainted from happiness and Elizabeth smiled happily at the cute couple, as Sasori slipped the ring onto Deidara's finger.

 _This is exactly how things should be._ Elizabeth thought to herself as she continued to watch the happy couple, _We were once like that too, do you remember love, aye?_ Elizabeth thought to Deidara's deceased father.

 **-Chapter twenty-two end-**

 **Pretty crazy huh? I mean Dei-chan and Naruchi-chan are brother and sister and they have two siblings, nya! I hope you liked it! I look forward to seeing you all in chapter twenty-three, bye bye!**


	23. The Hyuga Husband

**My darling readers! I adopted a Himalayan cat at my local animal shelter and I haven't been able to get online since I got her, but I can now and I hope you guys will like this chapter, nya!**

It had been a little while since Deidara and Naruchi had met their mother and soon their mother had contacted them and told them to meet her a week from then at a nice little coffee shop that was only a mile away from them and to bring Sasori with them.

They showed up to said place at said time with said person and were greeted by Elizabeth and a nice looking light blue haired Hyuga.

"This is my husband Inumaru." Elizabeth introduced them.

They talked for hours and when Deidara revealed that he was gay, his stepfather wasn't a jerk about anything, even though he didn't really like it. He seemed to really love his family, even showing kindness to his future stepson-in-law.

"Well we should probably get back home." Inumaru said and gave the newest members of his family a hug.

They all departed promising to meet again soon, next time they would meet Elizabeth's other two children.

 **-Chapter twenty-three end-**

 **I hope you liked it sweeties, nya! I know it was short but... I've been pretty busy trying to get my cat adjusted to her new home. Anyway I hope you liked it!**


	24. Meeting the Siblings

**HELLO DEAR READERS! I'm taking a break from school to give you chapter twenty-four of A Redhead of the Immortal Variety! Please enjoy!**

 **Deidara POV**

It had been a few months since Naruchi and I had met our mother and her husband, and Pein and Konan were back from their honeymoon. It was on the day Danna, Naruchi and I were packing to go back to the Akatsuki hideout, that our mother called, saying that we could meet our siblings now and that's what we did.

When we approached, the first thing I saw was extremely pale skin and black hair, my first thoughts were of Orochimaru and I started hyperventilating. It took Danna pulling me close and stroking my hair calmingly while murmuring comforting thing for me to actually calm down.

"Deidara, Naruchi, this is your brother, Sai." Mom said when I had calmed down, my brother smiled politely at me and we nodded to each other.

I looked past him and saw a little girl with green eyes and blond hair hiding behind Sai's leg.

Mom took her by the hand and took her over to Danna, Naruchi and I.

"Hinahime, this is your big brother, Deidara, and your big sister, Naruchi." Naruchi and I bent down and our little sister gave us a shy little hug. I smiled softly at her, she looked like a little copy of our mother.

"I read somewhere that giving people nicknames makes them grow closer." Sai said, turning to Naruchi and myself, "I'll just call you nii-chan. And you, how about Ruby?" **(I'm making a reference to the TV show Once Upon A Time, nya.)** Naruchi nodded, amused, probably thinking the the reference appropriate.

The rest of our time pasted much the same. We parted ways a few hours later.

With meeting all of my family over with, I could finally move on to planning my wedding... Or rather, Konan planning my wedding. Seriously when I told her and Kary-chan, they squealed so loudly that I thought my eardrums were about to burst!

 **I hope you liked it!**


	25. A Wedding Day and a Surprise!

**Dum-Da-Da-DAA! It's me ZEKI FOR LIFE! Here to give you the second to last chapter of A Redhead of the Immortal Variety. I dedicate this chapter to my friend Kary-AkatsukiMember for her birthday, which is today, nya! *throws confetti at her and then gives her a cake***

 **Warning: ... This is going to be a very big surprise, but... This contains my first ever s-smut *blushes until my entire body is red than the deepest shade of crimson you can imagine***

The first yaoi Akatsuki wedding came up fast and before anyone knew it, Sasori and Deidara were standing at the 'alter' that was set up, in matching suits.

When the two of them said 'I do' and kissed - a very passionate one - the amount of blood from all the fujoshi nosebleeds made it look like a crime scene.

After that Naruchi walked up to Kary and asked, "May I call you onee-san?"

"Of course!" Kary responded, thinking Naruchi was adorable.

Soon the newlyweds were on their way to their honeymoon in Paris **(A/N: I know, it's cliché, but it's romantic and the only thing I could think of, nya** xp),Konan had made all the reservations and everything, it was a good thing she didn't pick a country where Sasori didn't know the language.

Upon making it to the honeymoon suite by that night - since they got married way early in the morning. Sasori opened the door and scooped Deidara up in his arms, carrying him over the threshold. When they were in, their jaws dropped - Konan had spared no expense - how Kakuzu had allowed this was a mystery to them.

There were candles and rose pedals leading the way to a king size bed with red silk bed sheets, white cotton blankets, pillows with red silk pillowcases. On the table beside the bed there were tissues, a bottle of champagne, two wineglasses and dark chocolate truffles.

They went into the bathroom -Dei still being held - and saw it had a bathtub with bubble bath beside it, it was lavender scented, meant for relaxation.

They went back into the bedroom and onto the bed on Deidara's pillow was a note, he picked it up and read it, immediately turning red at the contents.

"What does it say, Brat?" Sasori asked him, the blond shoved the note into Sasori's hands. He looked down and read it,

 _Hey guys,_

 _We gave you some gifts in the bottom drawer of_

 _The beside table. If you want to try them out_

 _On Dei ;) I'm sure he wouldn't mind hehehe -_

 _Love,_

 _Konan and Pein_

After reading this, Sasori understood Deidara's flushed cheeks... And caught himself thinking naughty things, such as his husband panting, naked on the bed with his hands above his head, eyes full of lust, practically begging for Sasori to -

"Sasori are you listening, hmmm?" Deidara asked, snapping the redhead out of his daydream.

"What?"

The blond sighed, "I was asking you if you would like some champagne, hmmm." The redhead nodded and reached over the blond to pour it, snatching a truffle in the process, popping it in his mouth and ate it. He hand Dei a glass, who took a sip of the bubbly alcohol. They continued to drink the champagne, both knowing what they would do before the night ended, both wanting it, but both too nervous.

"I'm gonna take a bath, yeah." Dei said and then disappeared into the bathroom, undressed and then got into the tub. Sasori got bored after a while, so he decided to go to his husband. He opened the door and offered to wash the blond's hair, Deidara smiled and accepted.

When the blond was done he got out and into the silk pajamas that were hanging from a hook in between the sink and the bathtub. Sasori decided to take a bath, telling Dei to go relax and maybe watch some TV. Which the blond did.

As Sasori sat in the tub, he thought back on everything that had happened within the year. He had found his one and only love again - when he wasn't even trying to - he and said love had lived together, then joined the Akatsuki, defeated Orochimaru, they had found their families and now here he was, married to the man of his dreams.

Sasori must have fallen asleep, cause he was suddenly pulled out of a memory of the day the blond and him had confessed their love for each other... Sasori opened his eyes to a light blue one that had a ton of eyeliner around it.

Sasori got put and put on the other pair of silk pajamas, following the blond back to the bedroom and onto the bed, where they lay, cuddling under the blankets as Dei watched a movie that was on Hallmark channel, it was an extremely cheesy ridiculous movie that's plot was very weak, it didn't interest Sasori in the least and he let his eyes wonder around the room, from the deep red walls to the white candles still burning to the bamboo hardwood floor to the bottom drawer of the bedside table to finally rest on the blond in his arms who was now looking up at him with a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

Deidara continued to stare at his Danna as he turned the TV off, what both of them wanted evident in their eyes.

Sasori kissed Deidara's lips, the blond kissed back eagerly. Sasori nibbled on the blond's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which was granted enthusiastically by the blond. The redhead's tongue invaded Deidara's mouth, exploring what he knew so well. After a while they broke apart, gasping for air, a thin string of saliva between them. Sasori was the first to catch his breath, going straight for the blond's neck, sucking and nibbling in places, marking the other vampire as his. Sasori made his way down the blond's chest, just above his nipples and gave a breathy chuckle when Deidara huffed impatiently, perhaps the redhead was rubbing off on him too much.

The redhead took one of the blond's nipples into his mouth, tweaking the other with his thumb and pointer finger. Deidara whined longingly and Sasori smiled, oh he missed this.

When Sasori was done tormenting his brat, he kissed his way just above Deidara's pajama bottoms and boxers, he pulled these down immediately, making Dei hiss as the cold air hit his over heated manhood. Deidara's hisses went to moans, as the redhead took the blond's erection into his mouth, bobbing his head and sucking.

"D-Danna, I -hah- I'm gonna-" Dei warned, Sasori only ducked harder and added in hums, a rhythm that was suspiciously close to 'Alone' by Falling in Reverse. It was all to much for the blond and he came into the redhead's mouth, who swallowed it all, slid Dei's member out of his mouth with a pop and licked his lips.

How Deidara looked, panting on the bed, made Sasori's pants get tighter, making the silk feel like an uncomfortable wool sweater.

When the blond had recovered his breath, the redhead brought three fingers to Deidara's mouth, a silent command to suck, which the blond promptly did, closing his eyes in concentration, a memory of the last time they made love came to the surface of his mind and then faded away. When Sasori deemed them to be wet enough, he brought his fingers down to the blond's entrance and pushed one in.

Deidara made a face, not one of pain just one or this-feels-weird. Sasori waited for that look to leave the brat's face before pushing in another finger and stretching him. At some point his fingers brushed against something inside the blond that he had been searching for, he knew he found it when the blond let out a rather loud moan, Sasori smiled and added the third and final finger, stretching his husband more and thrusting all three fingers in and out of Deidara.

He removed his fingers and the blond sighed at the loss, but was not dissapointed for long as something bigger than three fingers entered him slowly. Since Deidara hadn't done 'it' with anyone in four or five years he wasn't used to something so big being down there, so yes it hurt alot and yes tears were escaping his eyes.

Sasori stared at the blond once he was all the way in, appalled to see that Deidara was silently crying, he embraced the blond, licking his tears away and brought the blond into another passionate kiss as he for him to adjust.

"You can move now, Danna." The blond said after a while, a soft smile on his lips.

The redhead nodded and pulled almost all the way out, before thrusting back in, hitting the blond's prostate after a few tries and the blond moaned what sounded like the redhead's name.

Sasori kept aiming for that area with thrust and was rewarded each time with a loud moan of his name, the blond was moaning so loud that Sasori was sure anyone with in a one mile radius could hear them and know exactly what they were doing, not that he cared at this moment.

"S-Sasori danna -hah- I'm going to-" Deidara was unable to finish his sentence as Sasori's hand made it's way between them to the blond's neglected member and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Deidara came messily on their chest with a moan even louder than he had moaned previously and it would have hurt Sasori's ears had he not been so preoccupied by his beloved's beautiful face. After a few more thrusts, Sasori came deep inside of the blond.

They stayed like that for a moment catching their breaths before Sasori pulled out of the blond with a squelching sound and flopped down on the bed beside him, after grabbing some tissues, he then cleaned the blond and himself a little. Deidara smiled softly and then opened his arms as if to say 'let's cuddle a bit' and that exactly what Sasori did, brushing the hair out of the blond vampire's left eye.

"Love ya Danna, un." Deidara sighed sweetly, light blue eyes drooping sleepily.

"I love you too, Brat." Sasori said and both of them fell asleep, warm in each other's embrace.

 **-Chapter twenty-five end-**

 **Well sempai I hope you liked your birthday present, nya. Please leave reviews to help me improve *blushes deep crimson again***


	26. LAST chapter! - Konan's Wish

**This is the** **LAST** **chapter of A Redhead of the Immortal Variety! It has been a really fun time but all good things must come to an end! *leaves in a trail of tears -haha***

It had been a month and Sasori and Deidara were back from their honeymoon. Upon arrival, they were greeted by an expecting Konan and news that Temari had had a healthy baby boy.

 **-Later, While Sasori and Deidara were unpacking-**

Konan was sitting in the infirmary with Pein, Itachi and Kisame. As well as Sasuke, who was sitting in the corner waiting for his brother to finish his work.

"Sasori and Deidara are the perfect yaoi couple. Now if only they could have a child, it would be so cute!" Konan sighed, resting her hand on her belly.

"It is possible..." Itachi said hesitantly. All eyes turned to him, bulging out of their sockets.

"WHAT IS POSSIBLE?!" Konan asked excitedly, shaking the Akatsuki doctor.

"Calm yourself Lady Konan. I simply meant it is possible for _some_ male vampires to get pregnant. It is _very rare_ however and it's even rarer in half human half vampire males and they can only get pregnant _once._ " The Uchiha explained logically, adjusting his glasses.

Pein tried and failed to calm his wife, after all she was a fujoshi and anything that has to deal with boys love will excite them.

 **-THE END!-**

 **I'm writing a sequel for this, nya... But I'm withholding it from you guys til I get at least five reviews on this chapter *evil laughs* so review and encourage those around you to as !**

 **P.S.**

 **If you like ItaSasu I'm putting one out called 'Love Between Brothers' it's also a SasoDei (on the side) as well as my OC pairings NaruZeki and TakaMako!**


	27. An announcement about the sequel!

**Hey there! I know it's been awhile! Anyway, I'm posting the sequel under the name of 'The Redhead and Blond's Child'. Please go read it! As it is my first attempt to write a mpreg it may wind up being terrible... But please let me know if it's any good! I will be posting two chapters today but a week from now I will be posting only one chapter a week! Please go read it now dear reader! And thank you for supporting this fic and it's sequel!**


End file.
